1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the transmission and use of motion capture information.
2. Background of the Related Art
The use of information technology devices to capture and transmit motion information is becoming increasingly common. For instance, in the development of user interface surfaces, motion information from users generated by means of motion captured by a sensor is more commonly being used to replace keyboard entries.